1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes organic layers between an anode and cathode. The organic layers include an emitting layer, a hole injecting layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injecting layer. In operation, electrons and holes generated by the anode and the cathode recombine in the emitting layer to emit light.
In one type of organic light emitting display device, a plurality of emitting layers are included to emit light of different colors. For example, a first emitting layer emits light of a first color, a second emitting layer emits light of a second color, and a third emitting layer emits light of a third color. A particular color is emitted by combining the light of the first to third colors.